My Rival? No, She Is My Girlfriend
by Lio-kun11
Summary: Ketika dua insan tidak bisa akur, itu awal dari kebersamaan mereka. Entah itu menjadi teman, sahabat, atau bahkan pasangan hidup. #FriendshipFI2019


**Disclaimer**

**Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Friendship & Romance**

**Rate: T**

.

.

Sudah 2 jam lebih air hujan membasahi jalanan kota Konoha dan sekitarnya. Aktivitas penduduk terhambat dengan adanya hujan deras yang terjadi. Namun, itu tidak berlaku bagi Naruto Uzumaki yang kini tampak sedang berlari menerobos ribuan tetes air jatuh dari langit.

"Sial! Deras sekali hujan ini," sungut Naruto tanpa menghentikan langkah panjangnya. Baju Blazer Konoha High School yang ia kenakan basah tanpa kering sedikitpun.

Awalnya, setelah pulang sekolah ia berniat mampir ke rumah temannya, dan saat itu cuaca sedang buruk. Namun, ibunya menelphone untuk segera pulang karena takut Naruto tidak bisa pulang terjebak hujan. Akhirnya, Naruto menuruti perintah ibunya dan pulang sebelum hujan turun. Sayangnya Dewi Fortuna tidak memihak kepadanya. Di pertengahan jalan, rintik hujan telah turun dan semakin lama semakin deras. Tidak ada tempat berteduh karena di samping jalan hanya terdapat pepohonan. Jarak rumah Naruto dan sekolah tidak terlalu jauh, hanya butuh 20 menit untuk sampai ke sekolah jika mengendarai sepeda motor.

"Seharusnya aku membawa mobil tadi." Matanya menyipit guna memperjelas pengelihatannya, tapi karena terlalu derasnya hujan, Naruto sedikit sulit untuk melihat jarak jauh.

Dari arah depan, terlihat sepeda motor melaju dengan sedikit kencang. Karena jalanan susah untuk dilihat dengan jelas, sang pengendara tidak menyadari Naruto yang tengah berlari melawan arah.

Jarak di antara keduanya semakin menipis, hingga keduanya menyadari jika mereka sedang dalam bahaya. Naruto segera menghentikan larinya saat melihat sebuah sepeda motor tepat berada 5 meter di depannya. Sedangkan pengendara sepeda motor segera menginjak pedal rem saat menyadari seorang pemuda berada di depannya. Namun, karena jalanan licin, kendaraannya tidak dapat berhenti dengan sempurna. Alhasil, tabrakan ringan tak terelakkan.

_Brak_

"Ugh.."

"Arghh.."

Mereka sama-sama terjatuh dan mengerang kesakitan.

Naruto segera bangun dari jatuhnya, kemudian menatap pelaku yang juga ikut berdiri sambil melepas helm yang ia kenakan.

"Hey! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat!" ujar pengendara tersebut dengan raut wajah kesal. Suara _feminim_nya terdengar merdu, namun tegas.

"Enak saja! Bukanya kamu yang membawa sepeda motor tidak hati-hati! Kenapa menyalahkan aku?"

"Tentu saja! Kamu yang lari di jalanan, jadi ini salahmu!"

"Ghh!" Naruto geram mendengar perkatan gadis di depannya. Tak ingin berlama-lama berdebat dengan perempuan yang menabraknya tadi, Naruto segera pergi meninggalkan tempat kejadian dengan tertatih. Mungkin akibat dari tabrakan tadi.

...

Keesok harinya, langit pagi menunjukkan cuaca bersahabat. Sinar mentari menerangi bumi dengan halus, menciptakan rasa hangat yang menenangkan jiwa.

Naruto baru saja memasuki Konoha High School, sebuah sekolah terkenal di kota Konoha dengan pelajar yang memiliki _IQ_ yang tinggi.

Baru saja memasuki gerbang Konoha High School, telinganya menangkap dengan jelas desas-desus akan adanya murid baru. Naruto tidak ambil pusing dengan gosip beberapa hari yang lalu telah beredar. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke kelasnya.

Naruto butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk sampai di kelas XI karena jaraknya yang sedikit jauh dari gerbang sekolah.

"Yo, Naruto!"

Awal ia memasuki kelas, sapaan dari temannya selalu menyambutnya dengan riang. Siapa lagi jika bukan Rock Lee, seorang siswa hiperaktif yang memiliki jiwa semangat yang berapi-api. Dan Lee sangat teropsesi dengan guru olah raganya yang juga memiliki semangat masa muda, Guy Maito.

Naruto hanya melambaikan tangannya menyapa sapaan Lee dan berlalu menuju ke tempat duduknya. Ia duduk bersama sahabat emonya, Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, bahkan dari balita.

Naruto menyapa Sasuke yang hanya dibalas kata, "Hn" oleh pemuda Uchiha tersebut.

Beberapa menit berlalu, dan kini bel pertanda pelajaran akan segera dimulai telah berbunyi. Seluruh murid segera menyiapkan mental mereka untuk mengikuti pelajaran di kelas masing-masing.

Seorang guru bermasker masuk ke kelas XI bersama seseorang gadis berambut merah jambu yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Selamat pagi, Semua!" seru Kakashi kepada murid-muridnya di kelas XI.

"Selamat pagi, Guru!"

"Sebelumnya, pasti kalian bertanya-tanya siapa perempuan di samping bapak ini." Kakashi menatap sekilas gadis di sampinya yang menatap ramah ke depan. "Dia adalah murid baru di sekolah ini dan akan mulai bersekolah hari ini. Sakura, perkenalkan dirimu."

Sakura mengangguk sesaat. "Hai, nama saya Sakura Haruno. Saya pindahan dari Suna High School. Dan semoga teman-teman bisa berteman baik dengan saya," kata Sakura memperkenalkan diri. Senyumnya bertambah lebar saat murid yang lain memandangnya dengan ramah.

"Salam kenal!" seru murid-murid dengan serempak.

"Baiklah, Sakura. Sekarang kamu boleh duduk di samping pemuda itu," kata Kakashi sambil menunjuk Naruto yang sedang asyik membaca sebuah novel.

Sakura mengangguk singkat sebelum berjalan mendekati kursi yang berada di samping Naruto.

"Permisi," ujar Sakura menarik perhatian Naruto.

"Iya, ada ap—" Perkataan Naruto terhenti saat melihat seorang gadis berambut merah jambu dan memiliki wajah berparas cantik yang tidak asing baginya. Ya, seorang gadis yang menabraknya kemarin siang.

"Kamu!" ..."Kamu!" Naruto dan Sakura menyerukan hal yang sama dan bersamaan.

"Naruto, suruh teman barumu untuk duduk!" perintah Kakashi saat melihat Sakura masih berdiri.

"Ah! Iya, Guru," kata Naruto sebelum menatap Sakura. "Duduklah!"

Sakura segera mendudukkan dirinya dengan sedikit kasar. Ia menyesal telah duduk bersanding dengan pemuda yang membuat kap sepeda motornya lecet. Untunglah bukan kulitnya yang tergores jalanan.

Kemudian pelajaran berjalan dengan normal, hingga akhirnya bel pertanda istirahat telah tiba. Seluruh murid bergegas pergi ke kantin, begitu juga dengan Naruto yang diajak oleh Sasuke, kecuali Sakura dan Ino, serta beberapa temannya yang sedang asyik mengobrol di kelas.

Di kantin sekolah, Naruto baru saja sampai dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya di bangku kantin. Bersamaan dengan itu, Sasuke menghampiri Naruto dengan sebuah jus tomat dan satu cup ramen.

"Ini." Sasuke segera menyodorkan cup mie instan yang ia bawa kepada Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke," kata Naruto berterima kasih.

"Hn."

Naruto segera melahap mie instan yang ada di depannya tanpa peduli gumam Sasuke. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan perkataan Sasuke yang sangat singkat dan tidak jelas.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto setelah ia menelan mie yang ia makan.

"Hm?"

"Akhir-akhir ini, aku lihat kamu suka memperhatikan sepupuku." Naruto menatap Sasuke yang kini wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku sama sekali tidak memperhatikan Karin," bantah Sasuke mendapat kekehan dari Naruto.

"Hahaha... Padahal aku tidak menyebutkan nama Karin, loh. Berarti benar ya kamu ada rasa sama Karin." Seringai lebar bertengger di wajah Naruto melihat gelagat gugup dari Sasuke. Walau Sasuke bisa menyembunyikan ekpresi wajahnya, namun kali ini ia sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi malunya.

Sasuke kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjawab perkataan Naruto. Ia sungguh menyesal telah menyebut nama Karin yang notebane adalah salah satu sepupu dari sahabatnya.

"Kamu harus tahu, sebenarnya Karin menyukaimu. Tidak, lebih tepatnya dia mencintaimu," ujar Naruto dengan raut wajah serius.

"Jangan bercanda! Dia mana mungkin men—"

"Aku tidak bercanda." Perkataan Naruto memotong ucapan Sasuke yang hendak menyangkal pernyataan Naruto. "Dia benar-benar menyukaimu, Sasuke. Banyak lelaki yang menyatakan cinta terhadapnya, tapi dia menolak. Karin selalu menunggumu sampai kau menyatakan cinta padanya."

Bersamaan dengan itu, Naruto melihat Karin duduk sendiri di meja seberang yang tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Ini kesempatanmu untuk memdekatkan diri padanya." Naruto segera menarik lengan Sasuke dan menyeretnya ke arah Karin.

Sasuke hanya pasrah tanpa menunjukkan perlawanan sedikit pun. Ia mengikuti arah tarikan Naruto yang membawanya kepada Karin.

"Karin!" seru Naruto mendapat perhatian dari sang empu.

"Eh! Naruto, Sasuke," pekik Karin kaget saat suara Naruto mengejutkannya. Terlebih lagi ada Sasuke yang membuatnya salah tingkah. "Ada apa?" tanya Karin mencoba senormal mungkin.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya memintamu untuk menemani Sasuke. Aku harus pergi ke ruang UKS karena kepalaku sedikit pusing. Karena aku kasihan dengan Sasuke yang sendirian, aku titip saja Sasuke padamu," ujar Naruto dengan menekankan kata titip. Kemudian Naruto segera berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke dan Karin yang hanya diam menatap Naruto.

Sasuke bingun ingin memulai apa terlebih dahulu, hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan meminta izin untuk duduk, "Eee.. Boleh aku duduk?"

...

Kini Naruto telah sampai di depan kelasnya dan berniat masuk ke dalam. Ia sedang asyik memakan mie instan yang ia bawa. Bahkan Naruto tidak menyadari jika Sakura berada di depannya yang sepertinya berniat keluar kelas.

_Bruk_

Naruto dan Sakura saling bertabrakan. Walau tidak terlalu keras, namum itu cukup untuk menumpahkan mie instan ke atas seragam Sakura.

Sakura membeku menatap seragamnya yang terdapat noda kuah mie instan. Dengan tatapan sebal, Sakura menatap wajah Naruto.

"Hey! Kalau jalan hati-hati! Lihat, bajuku jadi kotor 'kan!" bentak Sakura sambil memperlihatkan bajunya.

"Tinggal cuci saja apa susahnya," kata Naruto tak kalah sengit. Tak ingin berlama-lama berdebat dengan Sakura, Naruto segera berjalan melewati Sakura. Namun, langkahnya harus terhenti saat Sakura menahan bahunya.

"Apa lagi? Jika kamu ingin aku tanggung jawab, itu tidak akan. Lagipula, itu bukan salahku sepenuhnya." Naruto melepas tangan Sakura sebelum segera berjalan ke tempat duduknya dan tidak mengindahkan wajah marah Sakura.

"Kau!" desisi Sakura dengan tatapan tidak suka.

...

2 hari berlalu, pertengkaran antara Naruto dan Sakura masih berlanjut dengan berbagai masalah. Entah itu masalah kecil atau besar, pasti selalu adu mulut. Salah satunya seperti kejadian saat ini.

Naruto sedang menyalin sebuah catatan. Kebetulan jam istirahat telah usai 2 menit yang lalu, murid-murid berdatangan ke kelas masing-masing.

Sakura berjalan dengan santai menuju kursi duduknya, sambil meminum coffee cup yang ia nikmati. Entah karena lalai atau apa, tali sepatu Sakura belum terikat dengan sempurna. Ketika sudah berada di samping mejanya, Sakura menginjak tali sepatunya. Alhasil, tubuh Sakura oleh hingga wadah minuman yang ia bawa terlepas dari genggamannya dan jatuh tepat di atas buku Naruto. Akhirnya terjadilah adu mulut antara Naruto dan Sakura.

...

Sudah 5 bulan semenjak Sakura bersekolah di Konoha High School, dan selama itu pula hubungan Sakura dan Naruto tidak bisa akur. Setiap bertemu dan terjadi kejadian kecil di antara mereka, pasti selalu terjadi debat antara Naruto dan Sakura.

Hari ini, Sakura tengah berjalan untuk kembali ke rumahnya sambil menenteng sebuah kantong plastik yang terdapat buah-buahan. Ia baru saja pulang dari pasar untuk membeli bahan makanan sehari-hari.

Keadaan masih seperti biasa. Jalanan ramai oleh kendaran yang berbeda-beda. Sepanjang perjalanan, tatapan Sakura tampak tidak fokus. Entah karena sedang melamun atau karena pusing, tubuh Sakura oleng dan jalannya berubah haluan. Sakura berjalan dengan dengan lemas ke jalanan yang dilalui kendaraan. Tanpa ia ketahui, sebuah sepeda motor melaju dengan kencang ke arah Sakura.

Kendaraan bermotor tadi sudah dekat, sang pengendara yang tidak sempat menginjak rem, hanya pasrah saat Sakura sudah berada di depannya.

Sakura terus berjalan, hingga ia merasakan tubuhnya tertarik ke belakang.

_Bruk_

Tubuhnya terjatuh di pinggir jalan. Badannya terasa lemas hanya untuk sekedar menggerakkan tangannya. Perutnya terasa perih. Hal terakhir yang ia lihat adalah wajah seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang menunjukan raut kekhawatiran ke arahnya.

"Naruto," gumam Sakura sebelum pandangannya mengabur dan gelap.

"Sakura! Hey! Kamu kenapa?" Naruto mengguncang tubuh lemas Sakura, berharap gadis yang ia selamatkan dari maut segera bangun.

Sebelumnya, Naruto hanya berniat jalan-jalan di sore hari. Ia melihat gadis yang ia kenal tengah berjalan di jalanan dengan keadaan lemas. Awalnya ia tidak menghiraukannya karena Naruto pikir Sakura sengaja melakukannya. Tak lama kemudian, Naruto melihat sebuah motor melaju dengan kencang ke arah Sakura. Tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengan Sakura, Naruto segera berlari ke arah gadis itu dan menarik tubuh Sakura sebelum motor tadi menabraknya. Dan berakhirlah dengan Sakura yang pingsan di pangkuannya. Ia bingung ingin meminta tolong kepada siapa karena sangat sepi orang-orang yang berjalan kaki.

Naruto memandang wajah Sakura dengan intens. Seulas senyum lembut terpasang di wajahnya yang tampan. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap pipi Sakura.

"Sakura,.. andai kamu tahu bahwa selama ini aku menyukaimu. Dari awal kita bertemu aku sudah tertarik denganmu," gumam Naruto bernostalgia. Namun, senyuman itu harus hilang saat ia teringat untuk segera meminta bantuan. Naruto segera menggeledah tas kecil milik Sakura untuk mencari smartphone gadis itu. Setelah dapat, ia segera memanggil salah satu keluarga Sakura. Untunglah smartphone Sakura tidak memakai kode sandi, jadi ia mudah untuk melakukan panggilan kepada kedua orang tua Sakura.

Tak berapa lama, kedua orang tua Sakura datang dan berterima kasih kepada Naruto karena sudah mengabarinya. Dan ibunya memberi alasan penyebab Sakura pingsan.

"Sakura dari tadi pagi belum makan apapun, makanya dia pingsan. Anak ini selalu begitu, tidak mau sarapan pagi," kata Mebuki memberitahu.

Naruto hanya memberikan senyum simpul dan kemudian pamit untuk pergi.

...

Keesok harinya, suasana sangat membosankan bagi Sakura. Istirahat telah tiba, dan ia merasakan ada yang kurang hari ini. Ya, hari ini sangat membosankan baginya karena Naruto tidak datang untuk sekolah. Kata teman-temannya, Naruto sedang berkunjung ke rumah kakeknya yang berada di desa Uzushio.

Kini Sakura tengah duduk sendiri di dalam kelas karena seluruh murid sedang mengisi perut mereka di kantin. Segelintir tawa ringan terpampang di wajah cantiknya. Ia tertawa karena mengingat pertengkarannya dengan Naruto setiap hari. Mulai dari pertengkaran tersebut, sebuah perasaan lain muncul di hati Sakura. Setiap malam, Sakura selalu membayangkan ekspresi wajah Naruto yang menurutnya unik.

"Apa aku... menyukainya?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah bersemu. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak kencang saat ia memikirkan tentang Naruto. "Sepertinya aku benar-benar menyukainya. Kyaaaa..!" Sakura berteriak malu sambil menutupi wajahnya sendiri. Untunglah kelas sedang kosong dan hanya ada dirinya, jadi ia tidak perlu khawatir jika kelakuan anehnya akan dilihat orang lain.

"Hahh..." Sakura menghembuskan napas ringan untuk menghilangkan fantasinya terhadap Naruto. "Astagaa... Apa yang kupikirkan. Apa iya aku menyukai Naruto?" tanya Sakura kepada dirinya sendiri seraya memasang ekspresi bingung.

Sakura menaruh kepalanya di atas meja sambil mengerang frustasi," Aargghh!" Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. "Langitnya mendung," gumam Sakura kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia kembali tersenyum mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Naruto yang kala itu tengah terjadi hujan lebat.

Waktu istirahat tersisa 10 menit lagi. Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin untuk membeli beberapa jajanan.

...

4 hari telah berlalu. Sakura menjalani hari-harinya tanpa pertengkarannya dengan Naruto, dan itu sangat membebani pikirannya. Ia sangat merindukan pertengkaran kecil dengan Naruto.

Saat ini Sakura tengah duduk di taman Konoha Garden. Keadaan cukup ramai oleh orang-orang, terutama anak-anak yang menunjukkan wajah gembira saat bermain.

"Hey!"

Sakura terlonjak kaget merasakan tepukan keras di bahunya. Walau tidak sakit, namun itu cukup untuk mengejutkan Sakura.

Di depannya, terlihat sebuah wajah berwarna tan yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi bahan pikirannya. Sakura membulatkan kedua matanya melihat Naruto yang kini tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Naruto," gumam Sakura membuat senyum Naruto semakin berkembang.

"Yo!"

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" tanya Sakura.

"Memangnya kenapa? 'Kan ini tempat umum, siapa saja boleh datang," ujar Naruto. Senyumnya masih bertengger manis di wajahnya.

"Jangan memasang senyum menjijikkan seperti itu. Dan untuk apa kamu memberi warna di wajahmu itu?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk tiga buah garis di masing-masing pipi Naruto.

"Ini tanda lahir, tahu! Bukan pewarna," sungut Naruto sambil memasang ekspresi kesal.

"Aku tidak peduli." Sakura bersedekap dada sambil memasang ekspresi masa bodo.

"Ck! Bisa tidak berhenti membuat pertengkaran di antara kita?" tanya Naruto dengan malas. Ia sudah sedikit bosan dengan perdebatan mereka.

"Bukannya kamu yang mulai pertama," kata Naruto sambil menunjuk wajah Naruto.

"Hahhh... Baiklah-baiklah, aku minta maaf."

"Hm."

"Entah kenapa kamu bersikap seperti Sasuke."

Sakura hanya diam mendengar perkataan Naruto. Sebenarnya sedari tadi ia menahan detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang saat di samping Naruto.

Kemudian terjadi kesunyian di antara mereka.

"Sakura."

Sakura kembali tersentak saat Naruto memanggilnya. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas raut keseriusan di wajah Naruto. Matanya membalas tatapan Naruto.

"I-iya, ada apa?" tanya Sakura gugup. Detak jantungnya bertambah kencang saat kedua tangannya digenggam erat oleh Naruto.

"Sudah lima bulan lebih kita bertemu, dan setiap bertemu kita pasti tidak bisa akur. Kita selalu berdebat dan bertengkar. Namum ketahuilah, setiap itu pula perasaan suka bersemi di hatiku. Entah kenapa setiap berdebat denganmu, hatiku merasa senang untuk menjahilimu." Naruto menarik kedua tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya di depan dada. "Sakura,.. maukah kamu... menjadi pendamping hidupku?"

Sakura terpaku oleh pernyataan Naruto. Ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Mempunyai perasaan yang sama.

Sakura menatap wajah Naruto lama, kemudian Sakura memeluk Naruto erat. "Kenapa kamu tidak bilang dari dulu? Asal kamu tahu, aku juga menyukaimu,.. mencintaimu... Dan aku mau menjadi pendamping hidupmu untuk selamanya."

Naruto diam sesaat sebelum membalas pelukan Sakura. "Jadi, kapan kita menikah?" tanya Naruto sambil menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sakura.

Sakura terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. "Bodoh! Kita selesaikan dulu sekolah hingga menggapai cita-cita kita. Setelah itu baru kita rencanakan pertunangan dan pernikahan kita," jelas Sakura membuat Naruto tertawa canggung.

Sakura kembali memeluk tubuh Naruto. Menikmati pemandangan taman yang dipenuhi oleh kegembiraan anak-anak dan beberapa pasang kekasih. Hingga tanpa terasa, takdir cinta menulis nama mereka berdua sebagai sepasang insan yang akan saling mencintai selama hidup mereka.


End file.
